In Sickness and In Health
by sunflowerb
Summary: Companion to Mucas Flavored Kisses. Kairi caught Sora's cold, and now she's got nothing to do except lay in bed and discuss her love life with Selphie...until Sora comes to visit, that is..."oneshot sokai Audio Commentary by Namine


****

A/N: MY 40TH FIC!!!! The much begged for sequel/companion to Mucas Flavored Kisses. You don't have to have read MFK to understand this one, but it helps. It's got a different feel than MFK, probably because it's from Kairi/Namine's POV. Audio Commentary provided by Namine from within Kairi's head.

* * *

_In Sickness and In Health_

Kairi sighs in aggravation as she deletes another dozen emails entitled something like, **Selphie Tilmitt has tagged you in a photo on Facebook; **and she's wondering again why she got a stupid Facebook to begin with.

Selphie. It's that simple, really. Kairi's been tolerating it since the networking site gained its popularity. I tolerated it up the point that I gained an ability to be mentally vocal. It shut Selphie up.

Me? I'm Naminé. And Kairi. Confusing, isn't it? I live in her head. Imagine your conscience, your timidity, all your insecurities and demurity had a face, and that would be me in Kairi.

_The emails are more annoying than her bugging me._

Well, I decide to remind her, wanting to find a plus side to all of this, at least it was easier to quell the rumors and tell everyone for certain that you and Sora and dating.

_Well, that we're _together; _we're not exactly dating, seeing as we haven't been able to go anywhere yet. After all, I'm still sick._

Okay, so you're not dating, you're just an item, but whatever; you still had half the school comment when you put you status as: **Kairi Hikari **_and Sora Chigiri ARE together; now shut up about it! _(AN1)

_Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Whose idea was it again…?_

For those of you who don't know, that's a rhetorical question. She knows that it was my idea to announce the relationship over the internet, and I have to say I agree; maybe it wasn't such a good idea. Why? Several dozen more emails notifying us that people had commented on or "liked" (an action I do not comprehend on the aforementioned website) her status. Most of the comments said the same thing, which I couldn't help but find kind of funny: **well its about time!!!11**

Bad internet grammar aside, I thought it was really funny.

"My goodness, Selphie; how many photos did you tag me in? I didn't even know that many pictures of me _existed_. This is the third _full _page of emails I have from Facebook that are in some way related to you." Ow. Talking to Selphie on the phone with a sore throat is not a good thing.

"_Well, at least I'm giving you something to do while you're lying in bed sick. How are you feeling, by the way?" _And that's Selphie for you. She gossips for ten minutes before she even _once _asks how we're feeling; I'm feeling; Kairi's feeling. I just don't know anymore. How do I even address myself now? Kairi's conscience? That's what it feels like sometimes.

_I dunno. You're just a part of me, I guess. Just go ahead and call yourself 'you'. I don't care._

Sure; that works.

"Well, I feel like I swallowed a sea urchin dipped in hydrochloric acid." I definitely don't get to claim to be the part of Kairi that came up with that one. I'm the visually creative one; witty words, however, would _not _be me.

Hey! Don't delete that one! The one two from the top! It's from Sora!

An emotional twitter passes through Kairi's heart, and she eagerly maneuvers the pointer to the email in question. It takes all of about half a second for the browser to open the page, but it feels like an eternity to me. I listen so closely to everything Sora says, scrutinizing everything for a sign that a phrase is from Roxas. I can tell almost immediately; some things just sound exactly like they came from Roxas's side of the soul. Other things are undeniably Sora. It gets me through this existence.

The message finally appears on the screen, and our eyes hungrily devour the words:

**Hey Kairi! You feeling better? I hope so. I hope you arent to sick. (Considdering its my fault, after all.) Allthough, I hope at least that I made it worth it. ;) Hey, I tried calling your house like eight times yesterday, and every time I called either your mom or the maid (Ronnie? I think.) answered and said you were asleep. So I guess I'll just send you this instead so that you can read it when your awake. Call me. Or, if you're throat is still soar, maybe you shouldn't. Well, contact me in SOME way. I'm dying not being able to see you or talk to you. Weird, a year away from you and I survived and now I'm feeling worse than I did then not being able too see you for four days. And here I was thinking I couldn't get anymore addicted to you. **

**Get well at LIGHTSPEED! I MISS YOU!**

**Sora**

**PS Riku says hi, and get well soon.**

**PPS …I already forgot what I was going to tell you. Ask me when you call. Maybe by then I'll have remembered. **(AN2)

"Aw…" Kairi sighs audibly, confusing Selphie who has still been rambling in our ear via the phone still held there.

"_What?" _Kairi's confused friend asks; I can't say I consider Selphie to be _my _friend. I think she's annoying.

"Sora just sent me this really sweet email, let me read it to you," And Kairi focuses her attention on rereading the message to Selphie; I, on the other hand, have begun to analyze.

Well, it certainly has the mark of Sora's lack of grammatical and spelling skills.

**Allthough, I hope I at least made it worth it. ;) **

Oh yes, that's Roxas.

**Weird, a year away from you and I survived and now I'm feeling worse than I did then not being able too see you for four days. And here I was thinking I couldn't get anymore addicted to you.**

Yup. That's Roxas too. Sora's spelling and grammar; but Roxas's words. It's always so strange for me to hear anything that Sora says. I can never quite shake the feeling that he's saying it to Kairi, and not to me. Sure, it's technically Roxas talking to me, but unless I can directly identify Roxas's influence, I don't quite feel like it's directed my way. Kairi tries to convince me otherwise…but I don't know. I suppose I'll get used to it with time as this split soul reconciles into the existence it had pre-heart-losing.

"_So," _Selphie's voice has taken on that 'it's time to talk juicy gossip' tone, _"You have yet to give me all the dirty details about your little…_encounter _with Sora the other day."_

Kairi blushes and I smile. I suppose it's really Kairi smiling, but Roxas once said that that was _my _embarrassed smile, so I like to say that I'm the one doing that particular action. "Well," she begins, somewhat shyly, but in reality Kairi is eager to dish the details of our 'encounter', as Selphie calls it. "First off, I wouldn't exactly say that the details are 'dirty'."

I give a short, disbelieving laugh in our head and Kairi mentally frowns at me.

_What? It isn't like we did anything to merit anything higher than a PG rating._

It's the fact that you made it to PG that concerns me.

"_Whatever! Just tell me what happened! I know you kiss and tell. In sixth grade when Aaden Cumble kissed you, you couldn't _wait _to tell me! So how was it?"_

Kairi frowns as she considers my previous statement. "Well, the phrase '0 to 60 in 3.5' comes to mind."

I don't get to take credit for the wording there, but I do have to say that get credit for the point being made.

There is an odd silence on the other line. Odd because Selphie is never silent, and odd because even for a Selphie-silence it doesn't, pardon the pun, sound right.

Finally, _"…you didn't."_

I'm confused.

_Me too._

"_Oh my God, tell me you didn't."_

"Didn't what?" Yeah, really.

_Oh._

Oh. Well, it is Selphie, after all.

"God, Selphie, I made out with him; I didn't sleep with him!" Kairi hastily yelps into the phone.

"_Ohhh," _The dirty-minded romantic concedes, _"Then why did you say that?"_

Kairi sighs. "Well…I mean, not like making out with him is any major sin at fifteen, I don't think. But it was our _first kiss. _And I was already sticking my tongue down his throat. If that's how far we get on the first freaking kiss then what does that say about the future of our relationship?"

That you'll be pregnant by sixteen?

_Shut up. I didn't ask you._

"_Wow. So…okay, maybe things are going a bit too fast for you, but maybe now that you've proven how fast your motors can go," _Why do I feel like there is so much innuendo implied in that statement? Oh yeah; it's Selphie. _"Maybe you'll just cruise where you are for a while; hovering just under the speed limit."_

You know, Kairi, obvious innuendo and sexual allusions aside, I think she may actually have a point. Just because things really sped up too fast in the beginning doesn't mean you'll be breaking the speed limit any time soon.

Let me rephrase that; because I live in this body too and I have my own ideas about what I'd like to do with it:

You _won't _be breaking the speed limit any time soon.

_I have no intention to. I promise._

"I suppose that makes sense," Kairi tells Selphie, "But still, I mean, I hate that things went so fast. I dunno…maybe we're just making up for lost time. I mean, I guess considering everything we've been through we've skipped a good deal of the typical beginning-relationship-flirting and all that." This whole thing is really bothering Kairi. I mean, it bothers me too, but I guess I didn't realize just how much her side of the heart has been regretting it too. "I thought I was more sensible than that. I am more sensible than that, aren't I?"

"_Well, yeah. Kairi, you regret that you made out with him so soon, but it isn't the making out itself that you're regretting. I guess that's a good thing. What I think is that you've just been missing him and craving him for so long that when it finally happened, you couldn't get enough. You had a year of hiding in closets to catch up on." _

Kairi, I have to say, she has a point there too. Of course, it's Selphie's wording, but I agree. Minus the hiding in closets thing, though. Although Kairi might. I wouldn't, but I can't account for Kairi's entire personality, so even though I wouldn't, she might.

_I think I do too._

"_So, how did it even happen, anyway?"_

Where do we begin? "Well, it just sorta…happened."

Poetic, really.

Selphie seems to agree. Her exasperated sigh is audible. _"What do you mean 'it just happened'?! What, did you trip on a rug and his lips broke your fall?"_

"Hairbrush, actually." Kairi corrects absentmindedly.

I have to admit, that's funny.

"_What?!" _Selphie apparently just finds it confusing.

"I tripped on a hairbrush. Why would Sora even own a hairbrush? I don't get it. But yeah. I tripped on a brush and fell into bed with him."

Wow; that was a really bad time for Dad to walk in the door.

All the blood drains from Kairi's face and the phone drops to hit the mattress as it slides from her slackened grip. The explanations start immediately following. "You heard that _way _out of context! I didn't mean--"

Oh, thank heavens for loud volume on telephones.

That was sarcasm, by the way.

And this is why:

"_Then what?! Is that when you started making out with him?"_

The word that appeared in Kairi's side of the mind at this point will not be repeated by my side.

It would be really funny if not for indicative of trouble to watch what happens to Kairi's adopted father when he gets mad. He is not exactly overweight, but he does have a rather plump face; pleasantly plump, I might say, when he is actually in a pleasant mood. However, in times like this one, where he is _not _in a pleasant mood, his rather plump face turns a color that is something between the color of eggplants and the color of dying purple tulips. This one vein in particular right above his left eyebrow starts pulsating and bulges out something nasty. His eyebrows narrow, and his mouth does this funny thing where the line of his lips gets longer sideways, but his lips also purse at the same time. Like I said, it'd be funny if it didn't mean death.

Especially considering we hadn't told them about kissing Sora yet.

We figured it might be better to drop the news after they'd been on an actual date.

_So much for that plan._

"In…bed?" The mayor splutters through gritted teeth. His eyes are turning red.

"I tripped on something and fell onto his bed! That was all I meant!"

Dad isn't looking any less angry. "Making…out…?" He splutters some more, full sentences beyond his capability once his face passes purple.

"…" We might as well tell him. "That happened…later." Is it lying if we don't tell him that you were still in his bed when the 'later' arrived?

"And…you were…_off _of his bed when you…" he seems incapable of continuing his sentence, instead leaving off with, "when this….occurred?"

Frick.

Again, Kairi's thought I find unrepeatable.

_Well, sorry. But sometimes 'darn' just doesn't cover it._

Should we lie?

"Yes."

Apparently we should.

_Well, technically I _was _off his bed. I just wasn't off _him.

Under the circumstances, I'm kinda okay with that.

The face of the frustrated middle aged man before us seems to calm slightly at this; at the very least his face looks more of a maroon than a purple. "This, this…boy…who?"

Well, on the one hand, he might feel better knowing it's Sora, since your parents like Sora; on the other hand, Dad knows who he is and where he lives, so he knows where to go to kill him.

_He'll wheedle it out of me eventually._

"Sora Chigiri."

Oh good, his face is relaxing. "Sora," he says, his tone betraying neither benevolence nor violence. "He's that friend of yours."

"Yeah."

"He's the one that…the hero."

Kairi smiles, memories of her knight flittering through our mind. Her knight. Not mine…

"He's…he's the one that found you, isn't he? All those years ago?"

Kairi nods, but I don't immediately understand what they mean.

_He's the one that found me when I washed up on the islands. _

Oh. Right. Now I remember.

Dad looks quite calm now; well, relatively. His face is only slightly redder than it should be, and that vein has stopped bulging.

"Daddy," Kairi ventures, now that he has gone silent, "Nothing happened, I swear. We just kissed."

Okay, now you're just lying through your teeth. But under the circumstances I can't condemn you.

_Let's hope that Dad doesn't know the difference between kissing and making out. I have a feeling that this will go much more smoothly if he _doesn't_ know there was any tongue involved. _

Let's hope so.

It's the "daddy" that does it. The mayor can't look at her now without seeing his daughter, sick as a dog, honestly proclaiming her purity, asking her daddy to believe her. Up till now he's been see-sawing between seeing a disobedient teenage daughter who let her hormones get the best of her; and the little girl who was initially only supposed to stay with them until an adoptive family could be found, but who captured their hearts to such a degree that they couldn't bear the thought of giving her away.

The latter has proven victorious.

He sighs. "You really like this boy?"

Like? Hello! We freaking LOVE this boy.

_Yeah, he's gonna love hearing that part._

Kairi smiles innocently anyway. "I really, _really _like this boy."

The mayor's face has returned to its normal shade by now, and he nods, looking like he's feeling very old, and leaves the room with the 'my-little-girl-is-all-grown-up-and-_dating_' tears in his eyes.

Kairi waits until the footsteps have receded down the hallway outside before she picks the phone up again.

"_You dirty little liar!_"

"Selphie…"

"_I haven't even heard the whole story yet and I could tell you were lying! I mean, not about sleeping with him, but you did more than kiss, whichever way you twist it."_

Kairi rolls her eyes. "Well it was my dad, what else was I supposed to say?"

Yeah, because 'I landed on top of my sort-of-boyfriend after tripping over a hairbrush and then decided to start making out with him instead of getting up' is exactly what every father dreams of one day hearing his daughter say to him.

"_So…what's the _real _story? You fell into his bed, then..." _Selphie trails off, eagerly waiting for Kairi to finish the tale.

"Well, it was just kind of nice, being that close to him." I must agree with her there. "And, I dunno, I guess I was just kind of tired of spending the last few weeks waiting for him to make a move, so…" You decided to have his face for lunch. "I started flirting with him--"

"_While you were laying on him,"_

"---hoping he might get the message."

"_Did he?"_

It's Sora; of course not.

"It's Sora; of course not." I said it first; I have proof. I get credit. "So…I just…kissed him."

"_What did he do?!" _Gosh, Selphie sounds like she might get a hernia if she doesn't find out what happened. Is she really _that _starved for entertainment?

"Well, I think he kinda freaked for a moment, but then the next thing I know he's got his tongue in my mouth, so I guess it's safe to say he got over it."

Kairi, he rolled over on top of you; you '_guess' _he got over it?

"_Omigosh! You slutastic little vixen, you!"_

"Selphie! It's not like I was planning on rounding first base and working on stealing second when I kissed him!"

"_Second?!"_

"Well, not quite that far, but you get the idea. It went further than a first kiss should have."

We hear Selphie sigh on the other end of the line, and she starts to say something, but then the door to Kairi's room opens and Kairi quickly tells Selphie to wait. Which is good, since it's Dad again, who didn't actually hear any of the conversation this time.

"Yeah?" Kairi croaks. Her voice was going before Selphie called, and now it is almost gone.

"Your mother's car broke down. She got it towed to a mechanic, but I need to go and get her. She's on the other side of the city, so I may be a while. Ronnie's downstairs if you need anything. Think you'll be okay?"

"Yeah." The mayor nods and leaves.

Selphie has heard everything from her side of the line and now continues what she began to say before. _"So when and why'd you stop?"_

"His mom was coming up the stairs."

"_Kinda risky, doing it with his mother downstairs. That woulda been kinda kinky if you'd have gone through with it!"_

Why in heaven's name are you friends with this lunatic?

_Because she makes life interesting._

"Seriously, Selphie. They could make an episode of Dirty Jobs about the poor synapses that work in that filthy mind of yours!" (AN3)

I'm surprised they haven't already. It isn't sufficient to say that Selphie has her mind in the gutter. In fact, in Selphie's case, the gutter might be a step up towards decency.

"_So have you seen him since then?"_

Kairi sprays the back of our throat with more numbing-spray before she answers. "Selphie, he gave me his cold. I haven't really seen anyone since then."

"_You're not even sleeping with him and he still gave you a disease! You're like an after-school special!" _

Like I said. The gutters would be an improvement.

"Selph, you are being absolutely no help! Why am I friends with you again?"

Because she makes life interesting; we've been through this.

_Oh, shut up._

**BING DONG DING DONG BONG BING DING DONG**

The musical melody of the door bell fills the house and Kairi moans lightly as the noise makes our head pound. Seriously. The door bell in this house is _way _too loud. It hurts a bit even when you don't have a head that is threatening to explode from sinus pressure.

"I'm so glad we have a maid to get the door right now. I can barely stand up long enough to get from my bed to the bathroom. I don't know how I'd make it down there," Kairi informs Selphie, who had just inquired about the noise.

It wasn't long after that that who else but Sora walked through Kairi's bedroom door.

He just _had _to come visit when our parent's are gone, didn't he?

_Perfect. _I should note that there was sarcasm in my other half's statement.

He grins. "Hi germ bucket." (AN4)

"What are you calling me germ bucket for? You're the one who got me sick!"

"_Is that Sora?" _Selphie eagerly chirps from the phone. _"Omigosh, and your parents aren't home. I'll let you go, then. Oh, and don't forget to use protection!"_

Kairi just has time to croak a reprimanding, "Selphie! Shut up!" before the line goes dead. She rolls her eyes and sits the cordless phone down on her bedside table.

You might want to close your laptop and put it away now that you've got company.

_No way. If worst comes to worst, I want a slightly bulky piece of electronics sitting between me and him. I can't very well haphazardly sling an expensive computer onto the floor if he jumps on me._

That's actually a really good idea. Also, don't forget, you're sick.

_Sora was sick last time, and that didn't exactly stop me making out with him, did it? We need better backup._

It's been five days since you've shaved your legs.

_That'll do it._

"Selphie being Selphie again?"

Kairi smiles. "As always."

Sora starts towards us, a romantic glint in his eye, but I immediately intervene and force a discouraging "Uh-uh-uh" from Kairi's throat and he stops. "You need to stay at least three feet away from me the whole time you're here."

"I don't even get a hello kiss?"

"Remember what happened the last time we kissed?"

Sora's got a mischievous smile on his face, and I could see Roxas and his mischief in Sora's eyes, as well as hear him in Sora's playful, "Yeeeesss. Don't worry, I'm still on antibiotics."

"They gave you meds? I didn't get meds!"

"Mom called one of dad's old doctor friends and he wrote a prescription. Mom wanted me medicated just in case. Point is, I'm covered. My immune system is up and everything." Sora comes even closer to where we're propped up in bed.

"My mother isn't home." Sora freezes, still hunched over from where he had leaned down towards her face.

He looks at her as he straightens his back. "You don't trust me."

"I trust you. Naminé doesn't trust Roxas." Well, I don't. She's right.

Sora chuckled. "Interesting, since Roxas apparently agrees with you. And he doesn't trust you."

I don't either.

I don't trust any of you now.

_Nice to know that I have such confidence in my own abilities to resist temptation._

Who said I'm your sense of self-confidence? If anything, I'm your timid side.

Sora's gotten into one of those pensive ramblings where he looks off into space while his mouth spouts everything that's marching through his mind on the current subject. "Although, truth be told, I don't think Roxas trusts _me._ Not that I blame him. My mind kinda stops working when it comes to you."

Hah. Sora's the one who loses the ability to think with the brain that lives in his head. I knew I hooked the better half.

Sora's still going. "Of course, it isn't like he can claim to be any better, since Roxas does have a tendency to turn about eighty percent of the things you say into some sort of innuendo."

_Hah! Your boyfriend's got a dirty mind!_

Don't make fun of my boy!

_Don't make fun of mine!_

"Isn't that typical of, like, the entire teenage male population?" That came out of Kairi's mouth, but for the record, I'm the one who said it. I was defending my boy.

It makes Sora laugh, and I can see Roxas in that moment, looking through Sora's eyes and acknowledging _my _comment, and _my _attempt to fight for his dignity.

It is silent for a moment after that, until Sora finally says, "So you won't let me kiss you?"

I give him a small smile. "Not while my parents aren't here." No matter how much we may want to.

It gets quiet again after that except for the noise Sora makes as he drags the desk chair over to the bedside and takes a seat. There is the slightest hint of tension hanging in the air. It might be nice for the tension to stop, but I'm certainly not going to be the one to confront it.

"Sora," and that's where Kairi and I are different. "We went too fast last time." She murmurs, looking at her fingernails.

I can feel Sora staring at us. "Yeah, we did." He concedes quietly.

"It's not that I regret what happened exactly," Kairi begins, "but it's just that I never would have foreseen becoming quite so well acquainted with the inside of your mouth on our very first kiss." See, sheer eloquence. Some people would just say, 'I didn't think I'd end up with my tongue down your throat the first time we sucked face' but not Kairi; I keep telling her she needs to take up poetry, but she only laughs at me.

Sora smiles and nods in agreement. "Yeah, I know." He takes a deep breath. "We just need to slow down a bit."

"Backtrack." Kairi adds, smiling a little wider. Sora nods. "We just need to keep it simple; you and me just being you and me; just like it's always been." Sora nods again in agreement. Kairi holds out her hand for Sora to shake, and it confuses us greatly when all Sora does is stare at it.

Kairi narrows her eyebrows. "What?"

Sora looks from her hand to her face. "You said I couldn't come within three feet of you."

Kairi gives him a stop-being-stupid look. Sora smirks. "I'm being facetious, I know."

"Spell it." (AN5)

Sora grins and takes Kairi's hand. "Touché. And you've got a deal."

But next he leans in closer, and before either me or Kairi can utter a word he has pressed a quick chaste kiss to Kairi's lips.

That's the kind of first kiss that's always been pictured in Kairi's mind. Something soft and simple and wonderfully sweet. We are both staring at both boys in that moment through half-lidded eyes as we warn, "I'm not sleeping with you."

Sora smiles and chuckles airily. "I know."

She raises her eyebrows as if to say, "You sure about that?"

Sora's face turns serious again. "Kairi, I've never expected that." He sighs. "I remember, when we were in seventh grade, and you and all your girlfriends were talking about Laney Evi's sixteen-year-old sister getting pregnant, and you were all going on about how you all hoped something like that would never happen to you. I remember you declaring in front of all them that you didn't just _hope _that something like that would never happen to you, you intended to make sure it _didn't _because you had decided that a man wasn't worthy of your time until he'd put a wedding band on your finger."

Kairi draws back in surprise as hazy recollections of the event in question flitter through our mind. "How do you remember that?" She asks quietly, amazedly. "I can barely remember that, and I said it. How can you?"

Sora shrugged. "Because it was in seventh grade and I'd just sort of figured out that I liked girls, and that was kind of when I started to realize I liked you."

Well that's some information we didn't have before.

_Well, _that's some information _Kairi _didn't have before. I saw quite a few things in that year I was messing with this memories, but of course I hid most of them away when I rejoined Kairi.

Sora's cheeks are turning red.

_He's so adorable when he blushes._

Mmm. Yeah he is.

"Well, you were talking about walking down the aisle, and I just remember thinking that I wanted to be the guy you were walking towards…Of course," he adds quickly, "I spent the rest of the week trying to convince myself that I wasn't falling in lo—falling for my best friend."

_Did you catch that?_

Yeah, he said 'falling in lo--'. Think we should say something about that?

_Grill him on it!_

Kairi's smile has turned slightly mischievous. "Convince yourself that you weren't what?"

Sora is now looking a bit nervous that Kairi's called his change of wording, but he starts to choke out. "That I wasn't falling in love with my best friend."

Insert mental teenage girly-girl squeal here.

"Were you?" I should mention at this point that Kairi's lovely soprano voice is gone, and it is now a cracking fluctuation between alto, tenor, and whispers. And that's one of the wonderful things about Sora. He thinks she's cute even when she looks like death warmed over, stuck back in the freezer to develop freezer burn and warmed over again and sounds like a trumpet that had been run over by a truck.

Sora hesitates for a second, and it kills; that hesitation. I just want to scream, "JUST SAY IT!" But I can't, and wouldn't, and neither really would Kairi, because she wouldn't want to rob him of his romantic moment. "No."

Kairi's smile fades into confusion.

_The heck does he mean, 'no'?!_

I don't know. I just don't know. He loves you, he does too, I know he does!

_Then what is he on about?! _

It is definitely Roxas who leans in and whispers into Kairi's ear, "That didn't happen until later."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Oh." I should point out that in that syllable alone, Kairi's voice hit three different pitches in four different octaves. Yeah; figure that one out.

This is why we love this boy.

And he kisses her again; simply and sweetly, and he doesn't seem to care that she probably tastes like mucus and cough syrup. Honestly, Kairi and I both can't wait to kiss him when we are both healthy, because the kissing might get a lot better when we've both got clear sinuses and have both been able to stand up long enough to brush our teeth more than once in the past week.

Suddenly the sound of the garage door opening can be heard and Kairi realizes that it means our parents are home and probably won't like finding a boy left unattended with their daughter—especially one said daughter has admitted to kissing.

"My parents are home." Kairi croaks with a sniff. Another reason we can't do too much kissing today—we can't breathe. This body is hardly getting enough oxygen as it is. No need to deprive it of the necessary air supply any more than we have to.

"So I should leave?" Sora finishes, his eyes imploring us to let him stay.

"I don't feel good; I need sleep. You should probably leave anyway."

Sora nods, kisses us goodbye, and then proceeds to leave by climbing out the window. Don't worry, it's safe. Sora and Kairi have been climbing in and out of that window for years. There's a slanted roof and a big tree right outside Kairi's window, so curfew stopped mattering when they were about eight.

"We need to stop making a habit of this," Kairi calls as Sora is halfway out the window.

He turns back to look at us. "Of keeping our parents from knowing what we're up to?"

Kairi smiles. "Of being sick during the important events in our relationship."

The grin we are given holds all of Roxas's mischief and Sora's joy.

---------

The following Monday sees Sora and Kairi both back at school at the same time for the first time in nearly two weeks.

The anti-biotics must have done some good, because Sora hasn't ended up back in bed even though we were brimming with germs when he kissed Kairi.

They both have the sniffles, though.

…end…

* * *

A/N 1: My typical last names for Sora and Kairi are Chigiri and Hikari, respectively. Chigiri means promise or oath, and Hikari means light. Thought it fit. :)

A/N 2: I decided way back when I wrote Check Yes or No that Sora's spelling and grammar are atrocious and it has become a recurring theme in my characterization of him ever since.

A/N3: My characterization of Selphie is always a bit like one of my best friends. Because when it comes to the dirty, she will say what everyone else may be thinking, but have the decency not to say. She made a comment about the relationship between Belle and the Beast in Beauty and the Beast that has forever changed the way I see that movie. I will not tell you what it was, however.

A/N4: Germ bucket is an affectionate name for my stepbrother, because whenever he gets sick he gives it to the rest of the family.

A/N5: For my stepbro. He likes to be play-mean, and when some tells him he's being mean he says, "I'm not being mean, I'm being facetious." To which we reply, "Spell it". Because we've been teasing him about his spelling ever since he misspelled the word "any" a few weeks ago.


End file.
